poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Adoption show!/Kidnapped!
This is how the Animal Adoption show and where Zoe Trent gets kidnapped by Burke and Blair in The Great Dog Caper. camera then zooms in on Fluttershy and Pinkie putting up a sign Zoe Trent: sign "Animal Adoption show?" gasp Animal Adoption show! over the side pf the perch Animal Adoption show! Everyone, wake up! There's an Animal Adoption show outside! Pepper Clark: Adoption show? Falcon: Quick, emergency roll call! Everyone get in line! all get in line as the Beavers have a checklist Timber: Pepper Clark. Pepper Clark: Present. Splinter: Minka Mark. Minka Mark: Here! Chomper: Owlicious. Owlicious: Hoo. Timber: Gummy. blinks Timber: Check. Splinter: Opal. Opal: Right here. Chomper: Winona. Winona: Here, sugarcube. Sunil Nevla: Oh, I hate adoption shows! footsteps WAH! FLUTTERSHY'S COMING!! all race back to their places Zoe Trent: gasp Dorg: gasp Oh boy, starts limping back but then he falls off the perch Whoa! falls into a box Fluttershy: in a tune Alright, let's see who's coming down. humming as she walks around the room up a small kennel of mice. she goes to Sunil Sunil's shoulder Um excuse me, Sunil. Could you please move aside? Sunil Nevla: Oh, sure. Fluttershy: up a pen with a cat humming she picks up the box with Dorg in it! Dorg: Bye, Zoe. Zoe Trent: as Fluttershy leaves the room Dorg! Come on, Zoe, Think. Think! Think! Think! Oh! to whistle but is using the wrong paw Oops, wrong paw. whistles Sidney: in the room barks Zoe Trent: Hey, boy! Sidney! Hey Sidney! Up here! then starts to climb down but slips No. No. No! AAH! catches Zoe Zoe Trent: Okay, boy. To the Adoption show! Hiya! Sidney: and then takes off, out the door Vinnie Terrio: What's goin' on? Penny Ling: Zoe! Pepper Clark: What is she doin'?! Opal: Has she gone mad?! Tank: Her collar's not that bad. Minka Mark: DON'T DO IT ZOE, WE LOVE YOU!!!! the stairs Zoe Trent: Careful down the stairs. bounces around as Sidney races down the stairs, then bumps into the wall at the bottom gently pushes open the door and they look outside Fluttershy: the box on a table Hello, can I help you? Zoe Trent: Okay, let's go. And keep it casual. Sidney: barking slowly walks out the door and then prances down the steps Zoe Trent: Not that casual. Sidney: forward in a casual form others all race to the window Opal: What's happening down there? Angel bunny: I have no idea. Penny Ling: Can you see her? Pepper Clark: through binoculars There she is. Sidney: under the tables and the comes up to the table with Dorg's box Zoe Trent: Okay, Sidney take me up. puts Zoe on the table. Zoe then hides behind a scratching post and then hops in the box Whiffle: AAH! She's getting the in the box! Angel Bunny: She's sellin' herself for $1.10! Winona: Oh Zoe, you're worth more than that. Pepper Clark: Wait a minute, she's got something. gasp It's Dorg! Beavers: Dorg? Sunil Nevla: What a minute! It is not suicide, it's a rescue! Zoe Trent: him on Sidney There you go darling. Dorg: Thanks, Zoe. Zoe Trent: on Okay, back to the room, hiya! {Sidney starts heading back] Pepper Clark: Nice one, Zoe! Russel Ferguson: Way to go, gal! Vinnie Terrio: Alright! Dorg: Zoe, I'm slipping! Zoe Trent: Dorg back on but then Sidney jumps over a fencing peice WHOA! OOF!! watches Sidney run back inside Wait, Sidney! Come back! a little girl walks up to her Little Girl: Mommy, mommy. Look. Look at this! up Zoe Mommy look, it's a cute little, purple doggy! Falcon: No, no, no, no, no, no! Sunvil Nevla: HEY! THAT'S NOT HER DOG!! Winona: What's that little whipper snapper think she's doin'? Little Girl: Mommy, mommy. Can we get her please? Mommy, please? Girl's mother: Oh honey, you don't want that dog. She has a broken collar. Zoe onto another table Zoe Trent: on a table, losing her beret in the process OW!! She could've thrown me a little nicer. Blair: gasp Zoe Trent: Uh oh. rusts over to the table with Zoe Blair: gasp Burke: What is it, Mr. Blair? Blair: It appears to be a purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. With some goregous purple and magenta hair. Hmm, a broken collar. Fixable. Burke: Ooh, she'd be good. But if only she had a hand stitched, slik.. see Zoe's beret Blair: gasp Mr. Burke! A BERET!!! Burke: Mr. Blair! We found her! We found her! in victory, as Blair puts Zoe's hat back on her hear Sidney barking in the background Fluttershy: Sidney! Please be quiet! tugs then picks up a few random things Fluttershy: up to the tugs Hello, can I help you? Burke: oh yeah. Winona: Yeah, you can help take their paws off of my pal! Blair: I say, we'll give ya $2.50 for these. Fluttershy: Oh my, how did you get down here Zoe? Pepper Clark: Just hand her the dog. Nice and easy. Burke: Okay then, $10. Fluttershy: I'm sorry you 2. But you can't have this cute dog. Zoe Blair: Doh! Grr.. Pepper Clark: Now just walk away. Burke: Wait! Pepper Clark: The other way. Blair: We'll give you 200 bucks for her, Miss! Angel Bunny: 200 bucks ain't bad. Tank: in agreement Fluttershy: She's not for sale. Burke: Everything's for sale. Fluttershy: Here, Zoe. Stay here. Zoe in an empty kennel and locks it Blair: Or we could trade. Burke: Yeah! What would you like? Fluttershy: Sorry. But no is "no". Pepper Clark: She's safe. Angel Bunny: Way to go, Fluttershy! Whiffle: Man, that was close. Winona: She showed those 2! Fluttershy: Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work. Blair: But Ma... Grrrr. Burke: Now what? Minka Mark: Yeah go home you, 2 fancy cars. Blair: into something Ah. Pepper Clark: Wait a minute. Tank: What's up? Burke: What's up, Mr. Blair? Blair: Look, Mr. Burke Penny Ling: What is it, Pepper? Blair: it Fluttershy: Huh? Now what? to the place where she heard the crash Uni-Kitty: What's going on down there? Russel Ferguson: What're they doing? the tugs are now picking the lock on the kennel Sunil Nevla: I can't watch! Can someone cover my eyes? Oliver: Are they robbing? Falcon: They're not robbing. Pepper Clark: Oh no, they're stealin' Zoe! Angel Bunny: Stealing?! Sunil Nevla: What?! They can't take Zoe, it's illeagal. Winona: Where are they goin'? Opal: Goodness, somebody do something! Pepper Clark: off the window and slides down a gutter pipe Uni-Kitty: Pepper! Pepper Clark: off for the tugs Tank: Get her, Pepper! Sunil Nevla: his nails Pepper Clark: hides Fluttershy: Okay, where are the 2 tugboats? Pepper Clark: closer now see the 2 loading Zoe into a car trunk Blair: Money, here we come. Arry's voice (cackles) Pepper Clark: action car starts to take off, as Pepper manages to jump on the back Pepper Clark: Okay, gotta get her out. to open the trunk Oh! the open button and is about to lift the door, when the car hits bump Whoa! on the roadway Oof! Ah! Ooh. tumbling and watches the car take off (we see the lisence plate says: BRBLRSY) grabs a feather other pets gasp Uni-Kitty: They got away! Timber: Why would someone steal, Zoe? fade out of this scene and go to where the tugs are driving at full speed then they stop Zoe Trent: Whoa! tumbles Bof! as the trunk is opened tugs then grab the bag and start walking to the door Zoe Trent: gasp 2 then go inside the apartment Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts